My Smiles Are Just A Front
by schmorygilmore
Summary: Season Six LL Fic. What would have happened if Lorelai had spoken up about how she felt about postponning the wedding in Season Six during the winter carnival. Would things get better or worse? read to find out. RR. Oneshot if I don't get help.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is a pre Chris marriage fic. Its during season 6. Its the episode where Luke postpones the wedding that Lorelai had completely planned. I just always thought that it should have a different ending.**

I know the ending on this story is a little rushed but just take it lightly I'm a beginner.

Enjoy!

* * *

"I think it's a health code violation, kissing this close to the cotton candy booth."

They kiss.

"Meet me back at my place later." Luke says.

"Yeah of course." Lorelai replies.

She glances off after him as walks away and wonders. Could he not tell that I was upset about the postponing the wedding? Couldn't he tell that I didn't really want to? He used to be able to tell if something was bothering me just by looking at me? How could he not of known? I don't want to postpone it. I love him. She finally realizes.

"I love him." She whispers to no one in particular. "I love him and I haven't even told him."

Lorelai, having comes to this realization, contemplates what is going on between her and Luke. This is wrong. I don't want this. He should be able to know that I don't want this. Although it isn't his entire fault. I should be honest with him shouldn't I? I have to, remember the no secrets. He broke his side of the bargain but that doesn't mean you should break yours. With this idea in mind Lorelai, with a fake smile, heads over to the booth and continues with the carnival.

Rory can tell something is wrong with her mother. They are freakishly linked and it is obvious that her smile and laughter are totally phony. This Luke having a daughter thing is hurting her more then she lets on. I am going to talk to her. I am not going to let her stew about this. Not this time. Too much happened between her and Luke before when she lied about her feelings. I refuse to let her fall into crumbling mess like last time. Not after all we went through this past year.

Rory leaned over to her mom, once they had finished putting away everything. "Hey mom?"

"Yeah kid?"

"Can we go somewhere and talk?"

"Sure. What about?" She said questioning.

"Just some stuff. I want to get it out in the open tonight before you go to Luke's."

"Sure let's go across the street."

"Ok."

Rory and Lorelai walked side by side across the street until they came to a table and chairs outside Weston's. Weston's had decided to stay open later because of the carnival clean up, they knew everyone would want coffee.

"So what's up babe?" Lorelai inquired, wanting to get to the bottom of this.

"Mom. What did Luke say earlier?"

Lorelai looked at her hands. "Wh-Why do you ask?"

"Because mom in case you haven't noticed we are freakishly linked," Lorelai had to smile at that, "and I can tell that everything you have done tonight was fake especially your smile."

"He wants to postpone the wedding."

"What?" Rory was knocked off kilter. He what?

"Luke. He wants to postpone the wedding." Lorelai replied distressed.

"That's what he came to talk to you about? Postponing the wedding?" Rory couldn't believe this.

"Oh no. He came to apologize again, and state that he was confused and then he started in on how it's too much. And me being caring said what's too much? And he said several things and then June 3rd and I was surprised. I didn't think that the wedding would be a problem I mean its months away and he said it just seems very close and I said clearly insincerely well we could postpone the wedding and that's what happened. I told him that it would work. We would make it work. And he still wants to postpone the wedding." By the time Lorelai had finished her speech she had let a lone tear escape. Rory couldn't take it any longer.

"Mom. Go talk to him. Tell him how you feel. I refuse to let you end up calling him one night asking him to come over because Katie misses Hubbell." Rory said hoping Lorelai would get the meaning behind it.

Lorelai was surprised. "Rory. We aren't going to break up."

"Mom if you and Luke are hiding things from each other then you will because your relationship will fail. April is to you as Christopher is to Luke. It's an obstacle that needs to be addressed. Address it before it gets too late and you end up not being able to fix this relationship with a no secrets pact."

Lorelai looked down at her hands, then up at Rory with somewhat of a smile. "How did you get so smart kid?"

Rory smiled. "I do go to Yale."

"Ok. I will talk to him. I will tell him my feelings. Just because he didn't keep up his side of the bargain doesn't mean I won't." Lorelai said repeating what was playing in her mind earlier.

"Good Mom. I am glad. I don't want to see you upset like that again. It breaks my heart." Rory said remembering back to when the first break up occurred.

"It won't. I refuse to let it come to that." Lorelai said. I won't let it happen, it hurts too much and I love him to much.

Lorelai and Rory said their goodbyes and Rory went home and Lorelai went to Luke's. She was extremely nervous but tried not to let it show, which probably meant it was written all over her face. She slowly approached the diner. The closed sign was flipped and the chairs were on the tables but Luke was still behind the counter scrubbing away and doing his usual clean up. Somehow for Lorelai that was comforting. Seeing him like that gave her the impression nothing had changed. When really everything was about to change. For better of for the worst. She finally took a deep breath and opened the door. Thank god it wasn't locked. She might have rethought everything.

"Hey you. I have been waiting for you. How was the carnival?" Luke said as he fixed her coffee. After a while of Lorelai not replying and not moving from her spot in the middle of the diner even for coffee he knew something was up. "Lorelai are you ok?"

"No Luke. I'm not. We need to talk."

"Ok." He replied curiously.

"I don't want to postpone the wedding Luke. I don't. I love you ok. I love you and I want to marry you on June 3rd just like we planned. I want to wear my dress and you wear your tux. I want daises and churches and cake and carousels. I want you Luke forever. I am tired of waiting ok. I am tired of having obstacles in our relationship. I don't want to have to steal your answering machine tape." Lorelai said desperately.

"Answering machine tape?" Luke said clearly confused.

"Luke I don't want April to come between us getting married. I love you."

"I love you too Lorelai."

"I need to hear that sometimes."

"I love you Lorelai, I will tell you forever. I want you forever. I want to marry you."

"Then why do we have to postpone it?" Lorelai asked quietly.

Luke looked down at the floor. He could tell at the carnival that Lorelai didn't really mean it. It had just made it so much better that he overlooked the fact of her feelings. He couldn't believe he had done that. After a minute he finally answered.

"We aren't."

Lorelai looked up. "What?"

"Lorelai for the first time in my life I have you. I have always wanted to marry you and now I have the chance. When you mentioned postponing the wedding I wasn't thinking about anyone but myself. I love you dammit and I am going to marry you. April or no April. April will have to figure out where she fits in our lives then where we fit into hers."

"Luke?" Lorelai said crying. She was so happy. If he meant it.

"What?"

"Do you mean it?"

"Of course I do. I love you."

"Kiss me Luke."

Luke paused and looked at her. He smiled "What?" He said while unconsciously stepping closer.

Lorelai walked over to Luke and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Kiss me Danes." She said, and he kissed her, with more passion and longing and love then ever before. It was just as magical as their first one on the steps of the dragonfly one year ago. Lorelai could tell by the kisses they shared that everything was going to be ok.

"Luke, what now?"

Luke looked straight into her eyes. "You meet April, and Anna."

Lorelai was flabbergasted. "Anna who's Anna? Don't tell me you have another kid."

Luke smiled. "No Anna is April's mother."

"Oh. I see."

"I think you should meet April with Anna around so you get to meet the two of them and then after that you and me and April and maybe Rory can have dinner or lunch at the diner. I want you to be comfortable with April if I am going to be a part of her life. She has to get to know you. Although I know as soon as she meets you she will fall in love with you." Lorelai was smiling. Luke whispered. "Just like I did."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note

Due to everyone's reviews I have decided to continue this oneshot. So just keep on reviewing and I will have the next chapter out as soon as I can.I have a wedding to go to tomorrow so I will update as soon as possible.

Keep reading and reviewing!


	3. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ!

**

* * *

**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

So I am working on my story now but I am having trouble. I need some ideas. I am interested to know where you would like my to take this story because the readers were the ones who requested a change and i wouldn't want to disappoint. And because so far all I have written has been, well, not up to par. I need some suggestions in order to continue this story. Since I had only planned it as a oneshot I need help. Please if you have any suggestions please Let me KNOW!

Thank you oh so much my dear sweet readers,

**_anatomyofagilmorehousewife_**

* * *


End file.
